


The Last Name Thing

by SaraJaye



Series: Everybody Lives Timeline [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon, Last Name Debate, Post-Wedding, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the stress of planning the wedding, they'd overlooked something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Name Thing

**Author's Note:**

> any, any, gay marriage -- "Which last name shall we use?"

After all the stress, all the planning, all the madness, their wedding had gone off without a hitch. When Kyouko lifted the veil and they shared their first kiss as wife and wife, Sayaka realized what happiness truly was. Bliss. Love. Perfection.

It wasn't until they were at the door to the honeymoon spa that she realized they'd forgotten a rather important detail.

"Whose name are we gonna use?" Kyouko nearly choked on her pocky.

"We didn't already decide?"

"Not really. We were too busy freaking out over everything else to talk about it." Sayaka laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Whoops!"

"Yeah, _big_ whoops. That's kinda important if we're gonna be checking in here...wait, which name did you make the reservations under?"

"Well...mine, I guess." Sayaka groaned. "Man, we really dropped the ball this time. Of all the things!"

"It's not too late to pick it back up," Kyouko assured her, putting an arm around her. "Let's decide now, so we don't have to think about it while we're having the time of our lives."

"Right! We'll just tell them we're the Sakura party instead." Sayaka grinned. "Sayaka Sakura...it's got kind of a nice ring to it, I think!"

"What...?" Kyouko was looking at her like she'd grown another head. "You're kidding, right? You'd sprain something trying to _write it_ , let alone say it. 'SayakaSakuraSayuraSakakaSakayaSayura', it's a total train wreck."

"No it isn't! Besides, would _you_ rather be Kyouko Miki? It sounds so _dorky_ ," Sayaka snorted. "You want a train comparison, it sounds like the clacking of the old trains."

"Okay, let's get off the train thing for a minute. We can both agree that neither of us got the best deal when it comes to family names," Kyouko said. "It's just a matter of which one sounds the least dorky and right now, yours is winning."

"But Sakura's so _pretty!_ I know I'm a rough and tumble tomboy and all, but it'd be nice to have a fancy girly name," Sayaka said. "And it's not like anyone calls us by our full names all the time. It's just for formalities and stuff."

"But Miki's shorter and sounds so cool!" Kyouko insisted. "Come on, let's just stick with Miki. Like you said, it's just a formality."

Sayaka sighed, realizing how silly the whole argument was starting to get. The truth was, she didn't mind her family name _that_ much and she knew Kyouko didn't exactly hate hers. It was just a formality for bills and listings and whatnot.

Did it really matter _that_ much?

"Maybe we can wait till after the honeymoon to make the final decision," she conceded. "For now, we'll just use my name and if we change out minds, then we change our minds."

"Sounds like a plan." Kyouko grinned. "Trust me, tonight the only name that's gonna matter is mine when you're screaming it loud enough to make the whole spa complain." Sayaka's cheeks grew hot, even as she grinned back at her wife.

"That better be a promise...Kyouko Miki."

"You bet...Sayaka Sakura." She laughed. "Hey, that _is_ kinda pretty."

In the end, they forgot all about it until the rent came due on their new apartment.


End file.
